


I Solemnly Swear That I am up to no Good

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Breaking The Rules, Comedy, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mischief, OiSuga is minor and will probably have more stories to come, Rating for Language, more characters to come later - Freeform, more ships probably as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Hogwarts was deathly quiet. Even the wind had stilled as the clouds covered the last bit of moonlight. A hooded figure walked through the darkness like a shadow, whispering under his breath an incantation to mask his footsteps and cause his presence to be less noticeable. It wouldn’t fool a shrewd professor but could make the difference between making his destination or spending a hundred hours in detention with Professor Takeda. As he neared the greenhouse, the skin on the back of his neck began to prickle. He paused and turned slowly, his eyebrow cocking up when he saw the tall, lanky figure standing behind him.“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it, Sawamura?” The figure said in a sly voice, teetering between teasing and flirtation so Daichi could never tell what he truly wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* Please don't get mad at my house sorting, it's very hard to do it with fictional characters, and almost all of them kinda teeter between two, to be honest. My final decisions usually come down to the core of their personality and whether it fits with the plot. Just keep an open mind and I hope you enjoy it!

Hogwarts was deathly quiet. Even the wind had stilled as the clouds covered the last bit of moonlight. A hooded figure walked through the darkness like a shadow, whispering under his breath an incantation to mask his footsteps and cause his presence to be less noticeable. It wouldn’t fool a shrewd professor but could make the difference between making his destination or spending a hundred hours in detention with Professor Takeda. As he neared the greenhouse, the skin on the back of his neck began to prickle. He paused and turned slowly, his eyebrow cocking up when he saw the tall, lanky figure standing behind him.

“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it, Sawamura?” The figure said in a sly voice, teetering between teasing and flirtation so Daichi could never tell what he truly wanted. 

“Quiet, Kuroo. Are you trying to get us caught?”

“No, but this is exciting, isn’t it?” Kuroo’s voice dropped dangerously as he stepped forward so Daichi could see his eyes glittering in the night. “All this sneaking when no one else is around… kinda gives you ideas, doesn’t it?”

Daichi gulped and took a step back. “What kind of ideas?” He asked, though he knew what Kuroo was driving at. He felt it too, the excitement of bending the rules, the thrill of rivalry, clandestine meetings with the boy he’d had a crush on for years. He flinched when he felt Kuroo’s cool fingers slip up to his cheek.

“Does it really need saying?” Kuroo’s voice had dropped the teasing, almost breathy as the cool fingertips ignited sparks of heat to spread through his face. 

“ _ Ahem _ ! Really if you two wanted to be alone you shouldn’t have invited us too.” Kuroo and Daichi jerked in surprise and turned to see Oikawa smirking at them while Bokuto tried to hold back his snickering. 

Kuroo scrunched his face up at the two intruders. “Bokuto, how the hell did you sneak out here? You even make a racket in your sleep!”

“I can be quiet if I want to!”

“SHHHHHHH!”

Daichi rolled his eyes and turned back toward the greenhouse. “ _ Alohomora _ ,” He whispered with his wand pointing at the door. The lock glowed and there was a loud click. With a deep breath he opened the door to the greenhouse and stepped inside, followed by the other three. The air was warm and humid, and Daichi instinctively unbuttoned his cloak as his eyes flickered around at the surrounding greenery.

“Do you remember which one it is?” Kuroo asked, his voice still low and too close to Daichi’s ear to keep his heart rate stable.  

“Yeah, it should be right around--”

“Boku-chan, don’t touch that!” Oikawa squealed, but it was too late. Daichi and Kuroo turned just as a loud crash and a hissing sound in the air. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Bokuto cried, backing away from the vines snapping up into the air with razor sharp teeth, squirming amongst the scattered potted soil. Oikawa clicked his tongue and flicked his wand in a jagged spiral movement.

“ _ Reparo _ .” The hissing plant and soil converged as the shards of terra cotta reformed the pot around them. Oikawa returned his wand to his inner pocket and replaced the pot onto the shelf. “Boku-chan, at this rate we’re definitely going to be caught. Is there any way to keep your hands to yourself?”

Bokuto frowned, crossing his arms tightly in front of him and not meeting Oikawa’s gaze. “I’ll be fine, let’s just get on with it.”

Daichi pursed his lips and continued down the aisle. He had to hurry before the tenuous situation exploded before they even had a chance to find what they were looking for. His body froze when he finally spotted them, but Kuroo wasn’t paying attention and bumped into him.

“Oh, sorry,” He whispered, but Daichi could hear the grin in his voice as he didn’t immediately remove his chest from his back. Daichi tried to subdue his own smile and gave him a playful shove as he walked toward several pots with large leaves protruding from the dirt.  

“Here they are. Make sure you try to hide the cut, and don’t all take from the same one.” Each of them suddenly had butterflies in their stomach as they each chose their own plant, their fingers trembling as they cut a leaf from the knobby root of the mandrake. Pure white light flooded the greenhouse, and Daichi looked up to see the full moon emerging from behind the wispy blanket of cloud. “Come on, let’s go outside.”

“I don’t think we need to be in the light for this part,” Kuroo said, but followed him out the door anyways.

“It couldn’t hurt; it is a difficult spell and easy to get wrong,” Oikawa’s voice said from behind.

Bokuto’s footsteps thundered behind them. “I’m so excited! What kind of animals do you think we’ll become?! I hope I’m something huge, like a lion!”

Kuroo snorted, “The point is to be something inconspicuous, Idiot. When could you ever sneak around if you were a lion?”

Bokuto wilted, “Oh, I suppose you’re right.”

“Now, now, Boku-chan. It’s still exciting isn’t it? Besides, you’re not backing out of our competition, are you?”

Bokuto’s body perked up, his muscles vibrating with a hum as if the word  _ competition  _ was a spell created just to flip his switch on. “No way! I’m ready!”

“Shhh,” Daichi whispered as he paused in the yard, gazing up at the moon. Oikawa stood next to him, nodding at the excellent exposure to the moon’s rays. He glanced down and rolled his eyes, seeing Kuroo with a goofy grin on his face as he watched the light hit Daichi’s face.

“What do we do next?” Bokuto said in a whisper loud enough to be normal speech. He joined their circle, and in the moonlight all four of them were completely visible and the accent colors of their robes evident: Daichi in his Hufflepuff yellow, Kuroo in Ravenclaw blue, Oikawa in Slytherin green, and Bokuto in Gryffindor scarlet. 

Daichi held his leaf in his hand and nodded. “Okay, but before we do this, let’s go over the rules. We place the leaf in our mouth and keep it there for a whole month. Do not spit it out or swallow it, understand?” They all nodded, though Kuroo snickered as he always did whenever Daichi went over that rule. And as always, Daichi ignored him. “This could get us in a lot of trouble, so do your best to keep it a secret, even from your best friends.” He looked pointedly at Bokuto, who could hardly do anything without Akaashi finding out, even though he was in a different house.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“Just… do your best. No sabotaging each other or trying to ruin our chances. This may be a competition to see who can successfully do this, but it could end very badly if something goes wrong.” At this he glanced at Oikawa.

“Why are you looking at me?!” He squawked, waving his broad leaf in the air.

“Because out of all of us you’d be the one to manipulate one of us into failing,” Kuroo answered for Daichi.

“Really? This coming from you, the King of Provocation?”

“Hey, I only tease to get a rise out of people. I don’t use it to cause another to fail!”

“ _ Enough _ ,” Daichi growled, striking a flash of fear to grip the other three. “We meet back here at the next full moon to complete it. During that time, we need to gather the other necessary items for the potion, the hardest being the dew.”

“I think I know where we can get that,” Kuroo interjected. 

“Good, keep that in mind. We don’t want to collect it too early. After we complete the potion we’ll discuss the next step. Any questions?”

“I have to fit this whole thing in my mouth?” Bokuto said, his eyes narrowed as he observed the span of the large leaf.

“If  _ anyone _ can do it, you can.” Kuroo snickered and gave him a firm pat on the back. “I believe in you buddy.”

Missing the jab completely, Bokuto grinned. “Thanks!”

Daichi sighed heavily. He had a really bad feeling about the whole situation, but he wasn’t about to back down. “Alright, everyone ready?” Three heads nodded. “Okay, bon appetit.” 

Bokuto stuffed the whole leaf in his mouth as it was, nearly choking as the end went too far back in his throat. He blinked at the others as they folded it before inserting it into their mouths. Not one to be defeated so quickly, he stuck his fingers in as well as he tried to fold the leaf from the inside. 

They all grimaced at the strange taste and the obtrusive nature of having something just sitting in their mouths. After screwing their faces up comically as they worked on it, they were able to maneuver the leaf into a soggy wad and shove it up against their cheek. 

“Oaakhay,” Daichi said in a slightly phlegmy and muffled voice. “Evfreebody god it?”

Kuroo snorted and nodded, not about to test out talking until he got the hang of it in his mouth. The other two pursed their lips to try to keep their smile contained. Daichi clenched his jaw and glared at them, inciting giggles at the cute way his cheek protruded despite the ferocity of his expression. He emitted a low growl and walked past them, not saying another word as he headed toward a rarely used door to Hogwarts. The others followed behind, the only sound in the vicinity was the chorus of crickets, their soft footsteps, and obnoxious smacking noises as they continued maneuvering the leaf in their mouths. One by one they slipped into the hallway, tiptoeing so they didn’t disturb the snoring portraits. They all stopped and gave each other one final look with a nod of agreement, and then scattered in different directions as they crept back to their different dormitories. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bokuto was skipping out of the Great Hall after finishing a delicious breakfast and was ready to take on the day. Regardless of having a strange leaf wadded in his mouth, he had slept blissfully well and woke up refreshed. First thing on his agenda was a quick quidditch practice, and then Transfiguration. The class was difficult, but it happened to be one of Bokuto’s favorites and he surprisingly excelled in the subject. He thought it was fun turning things into other things, and with the secret project he had with Oikawa, Kuroo and Daichi, he had a renewed fascination with the subject.

“Bokuto-san!” A polite voice called from inside the doors to the Great Hall, halting Bokuto in his footsteps.

“Ah, Akaashi! What’s going on?”

Akaashi walked toward him, his face unreadable except for his eyebrows knitted more closely than usual. His fingers came up to adjust his emerald green tie as he stopped in front of him.

“Did you forget? We need to go over your Ancient Runes essay. You were supposed to meet me after you finished breakfast.”

“Oh, sorry! I forgot, I only just got done eating.”

Akaashi quirked an eyebrow. “Only now? You usually eat very quickly. Is something wrong?”

“What? No, nothing’s wrong.” Bokuto gulped as he took a step back from Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san… you’re acting suspicious. What are you hiding?”

“N-nothing!” He stammered as he glanced around for an escape. “IWAIZUMI! Heeeeey, what’re you up to?” Akaashi stiffened as soon as Bokuto called out to the other Gryffindor, and his slender hands instinctively smoothed down his cloak.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get to practice,” Iwaizumi said with a grin as he joined them. His hazel eyes landed on Akaashi and gave him a gentle smile. “Hi, Akaashi. This oaf giving you trouble?”

Akaashi’s lips curled up and he huffed out a small laugh. “Yes, as always.”

“Akaashi! How can you say that?! Anyways, I’ll catch ya later. Race you to the locker room, IwaIIIzuuumi!” By the time Akaashi and Iwaizumi looked back at Bokuto, all they saw was the edge of his robes as he ran off down the hallway.

Iwaizumi shook his head and snorted. “It’s hard to believe you guys are friends sometimes.”

“Ah, well our parents were friends. Even though I’m younger, his parents asked me to look out for him, which as you know can be difficult. He looks after me in other ways, but of course we’re just friends, nothing more.” _Too much information, why did I say that? He’s going to suspect. I hope my cheeks aren’t red, they feel hot though-- just breathe._

Iwaizumi glanced back at him curiously. “Ah, I see. Well I better chase him down before he runs over some first years. See you later, Akaashi!” Without waiting for a reply, Iwaizumi jogged down the hallway with a final wave.

“Goodbye...Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Kuroo wiped the sweat from his brow, spraying little droplets with a flick of his hair. The captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team walked by and gave him a firm pat on his arm.

“Well done, Kuroo-kun! There was no getting any balls past you today, even though Ushijima was in good shape!”

Kuroo’s grin stretched up the side of his face. “Thanks Captain! Ah, you know, all in a day’s work.” He went back to peeling his padding from his legs when he caught his kouhai Tsukishima narrowing his eyes at him. Though Tsukishima was only a third year, with his natural athletic ability and strategic mind he had quickly become one of the best beaters at Hogwarts. Though Kuroo played an entirely different position, he was always eager to give his kouhai pointers knowing Tsukishima had plenty of room left to grow. It didn’t stop Tsukishima from being a little shithead from time to time.

“Kuroo-senpai, what’s in your mouth?”

Kuroo flinched at the question and his eyes flickered around the locker room. Luckily his most meddlesome teammates had already slipped in the showers. The last person he wanted to catch wind of their secret project was Tendou Satori.

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo asked, trying to play dumb. From the unchanging expression on Tsukishima’s face, he knew he didn’t buy it for a second.

“There’s something in your mouth.”

“Of course I have something in my mouth! How could I talk if I didn’t have a tongue, or teeth--”

“Or hot air, _clearly_. Stop trying to avoid the question and just answer. I won’t stop until you--”

Kuroo stood up on his feet and put a finger up to his own lips, giving Tsukishima the clue to be silent. He tried to stretch himself up to his full height and release intimidating vibes, but it was difficult when Tsukishima was in fact taller than him… and still growing.

“I will give you 5 galleons if you never speak of this again.”

“Realistically, how long will you have the mysterious object in your mouth?”

“A month.”

“Make it 10.”

“Done.”

 

Daichi smiled as the afternoon sun covered his body in soothing warmth. It was one of his favorite parts of the day, having a free period just after lunch where he could spend quiet moments with his two best friends. The pages of Suga’s textbook fluttered in the light breeze as he tried to hold them down. Daichi’s smile slid into a smirk, knowing Suga was fighting a losing battle. He wondered why he tried so hard in that particular class when he already had very good grades, but Suga refused to give him a straight answer. He’d mumble something about being competitive with his classmates, but somehow Daichi didn’t buy it.

On the other side of Suga was Daichi’s fellow Hufflepuff, Azumane Asahi. As they relaxed on the lawn he could hear his giant friend chuckling. He didn’t need to look to know he had caught some sort of bug and was letting it rest in his fingers. It still made him laugh how such a large, frightening fifth year could be so gentle hearted; if only the poor timid first years knew whenever they encountered Asahi in the hallway.

Their friendship was an odd one, being made up of two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, but it had been growing stronger ever since their first year at Hogwarts. He could remember like it was yesterday when he heard Asahi’s frightened sputtering around the corner toward the dungeons. He hurried around just in time to see a little grey haired first year force his way in between Asahi and his Slytherin upperclassman with a ferocious look in his eyes. He spouted off a speech about how they were putting on a pathetic display of bullying and reminded them that having pride in one’s self didn’t mean putting others down. The upperclassmen scoffed at their kouhai, but let it go as they wandered to their next class. The Slytherin first year whirled around and gave Asahi a jab in the gut.

“And _you!_ You’re enormous, have some more respect for yourself!”

Daichi burst out laughing as he walked toward them. “He’s right, Asahi.”

Asahi winced as he looked up at Daichi approaching. “Why are you taking _his_ side?”

“From what I just saw, he is on your side, dummy. I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. And this giant teddy bear is Azumane Asahi.”

The grey-haired Slytherin gave them both a warm smile. “I’m Sugawara Koushi! It’s nice to meet you! I’m sorry about my upperclassmen, not all of them are like that though. Some are just brilliant!”

“I believe you. Do you have potions next, too?”

“Yeah! It’ll be nice to get to know some students from other houses.”

That was just the beginning of their unlikely trio. Suga was well-liked and respected among all the houses and was well revered within his own house as well, but that never hindered his two best friends being Daichi and Asahi.

Beside him, Suga gave out a pathetic sigh that pulled Daichi from his peaceful reverie.

“What’s wrong?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“What? Nothing.”

“You just sighed like a lovesick puppy, of course something’s wrong.” There was silence, which put Daichi on edge even more. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at his friend.

“Suga?”

Suga’s brown eyes seemed fixed to something in the distance, his lips pressed in a tight line. Daichi followed his gaze to see Oikawa and his best friend Iwaizumi arguing about something as they wandered about the school grounds and drifting closer towards them. Well, Iwaizumi was arguing while Oikawa seemed to be teasing him about something as usual.

“Making fun of my face won’t make yours any more attractive, Iwa-chan.”

“Damn it, stop deflecting with stupid insults, Shittykawa.”

“ _I’m_ deflecting with stupid insults? You stick them in my name!”

“Just answer the damn question, why does your face look like that?”

“Because I’ve been gifted by the gods.”

Iwaizumi let out a growl that Daichi thought he could feel rumbling across the air with its ferocity. Daichi snorted and called out to them.

“You two never stop, do you?”

Iwaizumi eased his frustration with a heavy sigh, “Not while this idiot continues being a self-absorbed, insincere maniac.”

Oikawa gasped, “So rude!” His brown eyes flickered to his fellow Slytherin in between Daichi and Asahi and smiled with genuine warmth. “Kou-chan! Studying for our Potions quiz?”

Suga smiled shyly and nodded, “Trying to study, but I’ve been at it so long the words are blending together.”

“No worries! I’m sure with your intelligence you’ll easily get a better grade than the Hufflepuffs,” Oikawa teased, casting a particular glance at Daichi.

“Iwaizumi, what was that you were saying about Oikawa’s face?” Daichi asked with a smirk. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but Oikawa’s eyes flashed angrily as he bent down toward Daichi, gripped his robes and hoisted him to his feet.

“Oh, _Sawamura-kun_ , I forgot there’s something I need to discuss with you! See you all later!” He dragged Daichi away with his hand gripped around his arm, and Daichi glanced over his shoulder to shoot the others an apologetic look.

“That was… weird,” Suga said as he watched the two scurry into the castle. “Tooru and Daichi don’t interact that much.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “They do sometimes, they’re competitive cuz they’re both prefects.”

“Did you say something was strange with Tooru’s face?”

“Yeah, his cheek was sticking out.”

“That’s strange, I think Daichi’s was as well. I just figured he got bruised from quidditch practice. Asahi, did you notice if Daichi got hurt recently?”

Asahi lifted his hand in the air as a butterfly delicately balanced on his fingertips. It fluttered its wings as it picked up on a gentle breeze and lifted itself into the air, flying toward a nearby flower bed.

“No, I don’t think he’s been injured recently.”

“Hmm, it’s very suspicious,” Suga murmured, tapping his fingers against his chin.

“It is, and Oikawa never keeps stuff from me, which makes it even more suspicious.”

Asahi laughed softly, “I think you two are overthinking it. They’re your best friends, let them tell you in their own time!”

“Since when are _you_ the sensible one?!” Suga grumbled and gave Asahi a punch in the arm.

Iwaizumi sighed, “You’re probably right. I have to get to class, see you guys.”

 

Daichi was getting a headache from Oikawa hissing in his ear.

“Do you know how dangerous that was? Besides, I thought we made a pact not to sabotage each other, _sweet little Hufflepuff_.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “It was just a joke, I didn’t sabotage you any more than you were sabotaging yourself. I’m worried we may have to share our plan with our friends; Suga kept eyeing my cheek as well and I feel like he suspects something.”

“I’m not surprised, Kou-chan is incredibly observant.”

Daichi smiled and cast a glance at Oikawa. His voice had taken on a softer tone, which Daichi had noticed he does whenever he speaks about Suga. Slytherins tended to have a reputation for producing some of the most notorious wizards in history. The more he got to know the members of the house, however, Daichi was certain it was only due to their cunning intelligence that made them succeed in their endeavors where other wizards would fail, making them more famous as well. Oikawa was a perfect example of how shrewdness can help you succeed, but he was also fiercely loyal to the other members of his house and boasted of them proudly. They may not always get along, but Daichi always respected him for that, especially when it related to one of his best friends.

Several students were passing them in the large hallway, running toward classes or their dormitories. He ignored all of them until two figures rounded the corner and walked towards them. Daichi was beginning to wonder if he could ever keep his heart rate steady whenever he looked at Kuroo.  He was wearing his regular Hogwarts robes lined in royal blue, but the color seemed to suit his skin perfectly and the cut of them flowing from his long stride showed off his lithe figure.

Daichi flinched when Kuroo turned his eyes toward him, his heart skipping a beat and going right back into its flighty cadence. Kuroo paused in his conversation with Bokuto and grinned at him, his feet immediately heading straight for Daichi. It was always that way between them, from the moment they met first year. A magnetic pull towards each other, and a playful push with their banter. It was only a year ago it began to take on a more flirtatious tone, however, and Daichi was still struggling to keep ahold of his rampant hormones whenever he was in the presence of the other.

“Sooooo, are you two having a hellish time keeping this a secret? Or is it just us?” Kuroo asked slyly, his smirk protruding a little further out than normal.

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “It’s not just you. Iwa-chan noticed, but I’ve just been deflecting him as usual. And apparently Kou-chan has been staring at his cheek,” He added with a head jerk toward Daichi.

“Yeah, I’m not sure if Akaashi noticed my cheek, but I was acting weird apparently and he picked up on that.”

Oikawa smirked and stuck his nose in the air. “Of course, he is my protege.”

Bokuto snorted, “You _would_ take credit for his intelligence. He was smart before he met you.”

Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. “Well, we gotta think of something, it hasn’t even been a full day.”

“Now this doesn’t seem suspicious at all,” A sarcastic voice said beside them. They turned to see Tsukishima smirking as his golden eyes flickered to each of them. “Four fifth years, all from different houses, standing in the middle of a crowded hallway speaking of _plans_ and such. I wonder what you might be talking about.”

“Tsukki, we made a pact,” Kuroo growled at his kouhai.

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed at Kuroo. “That was for not mentioning whatever strange thing you have in your mouth, though it’s very tempting to mention how all of you seem to have the same affliction. All I was speaking of a moment ago was your suspicious behavior _now_ , Senpai.”

Kuroo let out long sigh and licked his lips. “Are we upping it to 15 galleons?”

“For ignoring all four of you? 20 at least.”

“What the hell? Do I look like I’m made of money?”

“Don’t your parents work as investors at Gringotts?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean my allowance is huge. Come on, just let it go.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Daichi stopped him with a touch to the Ravenclaw’s arm.

“Tsukishima, please? If not for Kuroo, could you let it go at least for me?”

The snarky blonde pursed his lips as he looked down at Daichi’s big brown eyes. He closed his eyes to break contact and clicked his tongue. “ _Fine_ , but could you all behave more inconspicuously? Like _not_ meeting in the middle of the hallway where people are passing by you, discussing whatever secret endeavors you have with each other as if you were part of some cult? An idiot would be able to pick up on it.”

“Thanks, Tsukishima. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Daichi-san,” Tsukishima spoke politely, and with a nod to the rest of them walked away.

“Why do I feel like he respects you more than me? I’m his senpai in his own house! _And_ I’m on his quidditch team, I’ve taught him all I know!” Kuroo grumbled and pouted at Daichi to explain himself. The Hufflepuff prefect only smiled back at him, and Kuroo felt his indignation melt away. If his brain had been working under the radiant beams of Daichi’s smile, he would have remembered that there was hardly anyone at Hogwarts who did not respect the mature fifth year.

“ _Ahem_ , he does have a point,” Oikawa snapped, grabbing both their attention. “We need a better place to meet to discuss things, or at least an alibi with our friends. Study group?”

“Good idea, you can pretend you’re helping Bokuto with Potions, while I can help Sawamura with charms,” Kuroo purred with a toothy grin toward Daichi.

“Why am I always the one to be _helped_ with classes, my grades aren’t that bad!”

Oikawa shrugged, “No, but mine are better.”

Daichi for once wasn’t taken in my Kuroo’s charming personality. “I agree with Bokuto, why couldn’t I be helping you with Herbology or History?” Daichi had chosen those two specifically, knowing full well they were Kuroo’s weak points.

Oikawa closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his forehead to relieve the sharp headache that had crept in. “ _Fine_ , we’ll all help each other with different subjects. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” The other three mumbled in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is I started this determined to only ship kurodai... ha ha ha, yeah right. Just so you know this won't be a very long fic, I wanna keep it to around 4-5 chapters. I do want to do others, so I'll just have multiple Harry Potter fics focusing on different stories or couples under the Harry Potter series I've already started.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa knocked his head back against the stone wall and stared up at the cloud infested sky with a grimace.

“Guys, I think it’s hopeless tonight. I think we’re going to have to wait another month at least.” They were huddled along the castle walls near the Quidditch pitch, in full view of the moon’s position in the sky and still with enough places to hide should a teacher wander through. Luckily, the area seemed to be deserted except for the crickets hidden throughout the blades of grass.

“Nooooooo!” Bokuto whined, burying his head into his knees. “I’m so sick of having this leaf in my mouth. And it was so hard finding a chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth, let alone _four_. Look at all the bee stings I got!” He rolled up his shirtsleeves to show off a few sore spots dotting his forearms.

Kuroo patted his head, though the action lacked the sympathy Bokuto was hoping for. “I told you not to disturb that hive. We were looking for moths, not bees.”

“But the moths like honey. Do I have to do it all over again?”

“No, if we keep them safe they should last another month,” Oikawa assured him as he inspected the delicate hollow shell that used to contain the ominous looking creature.

“What about the dew I collected?” Kuroo asked, swirling the liquid already added to the phial.

“I don’t know about that, it was pretty specific in the directions. This could end badly if we mess this up at all.”

“I already stuck my hair in it, is that bad?”

“Boku-chan, I told you to wait!”

“I already put everything in but the leaf,” Daichi admitted reluctantly.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and hissed through his teeth. At this rate they’d be lucky if any of them completed the ritual correctly, though it was much more likely it was going to end up a disaster.

“Hey, I actually think the clouds are breaking up,” Kuroo whispered and they all straightened up and peered into the sky with new found hope. The barest slivers of moonlight began to slip through the wispy clouds, and it seemed like it was getting brighter with every passing moment.

“Quick, get the ingredients in if you haven’t! Just not the leaf, not until the moon is completely out.” They each felt their heart pounding as they prepared the mixture, glancing up every few seconds to check on the moon’s progress. Once everything was added they stared upward, their eyes not straying from the emerging silver light.

Oikawa felt his blood run cold when he heard approaching footsteps and the squeak of a swinging lantern.

“Hide!” He whispered as he grabbed Bokuto’s arm and immediately yanked him forward to shuffle along the hedges and out of view. He glanced back to see Kuroo shoving Daichi forward in the opposite direction toward the Quidditch locker rooms and rolled his eyes. His lanky Ravenclaw friend had been going overboard lately trying to get Daichi alone and having terrible luck with it.

_Maybe this time he can at least make some progress._

 

Kuroo and Daichi slammed their backs against the side of the building, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

“Did you see who it was?” Daichi whispered.

“No, but I think it was Washijo, damn bastard.”

Daichi winced and concentrated on slowing his breaths. The last thing they wanted was to be caught by the grouchy old groundskeeper. His sharp eyes shifting from side to side beneath his dark, bushy eyebrows always seemed to know exactly when a student was misbehaving, and his detentions were notoriously the worst.

Daichi glanced up next to him, and just when his heart had finally slowed from their panic, the sight of Kuroo’s flushed cheeks and his sweat dampened hair sparked his heart into overdrive again. Daichi licked his lips and focused forward on the barely visible view ahead of the hill that curved down towards the lake.

“Do you think he’s gone?”

“I don’t know, let me check.”

Suddenly Kuroo was right in front of him, leaning into his space as he glanced around the edge of the building. With the difference in their heights, Daichi’s eyes were just about level with Kuroo’s lips, which were slightly parted as he continued to catch his breath. Daichi gulped and tried to look anywhere else, but Kuroo’s hands were planted on either side of him, boxing in his view of anything but him. The evening was cool with the breeze that whipped through the grounds, but Kuroo’s body heat seeped into him as he leaned in just a bit more.

“Kuroo, come on. How long does it take to see if he’s there?”

Kuroo’s lips began to curl in a smirk, and his craned neck brought his face back to hover just above Daichi’s.

“What’s wrong, Sawamura? Am I making you nervous?”

_You know very well you make me nervous._

“No, of course not. It’s just that you’re hot.” Daichi flinched as Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up in the air. “No! Not hot, I mean like your body is warm and it’s making me sweat. Ugh, that didn’t sound good either,” Daichi stuttered as he tried to gain control of his mouth.

“Oh, on the contrary, I think that sounds great. Tell me more about how I make you feel, Sawamura,” Kuroo purred as he leaned even further. One of Kuroo’s hands slid off the wall beside him, and his cool fingers grazed down Daichi’s cheek until they slid to his chin. Daichi could hear nothing but the drumming of his heart as Kuroo tilted his face up, his smirk faltering as nervousness flickered in his eyes. He could feel Kuroo’s shuddering breath brushing against his lips, and without thinking he licked his lips and leaned in.

At that moment a bright light began to erupt from behind the clouds, just above Kuroo’s head. Daichi gasped and flinched back as he searched through his cloak for the vial.

“The moon, quick!”

Kuroo shook his head as he tried to break the spell from their _moment_ , his hands groping inside his own robes until his fingers grazed against the glass vial. They quickly spit out the soggy leaf from their mouths and stuffed it inside the vial in full view of the radiant moon.

“Mmmm, that was romantic,” Kuroo chuckled, his voice edged with disappointment at having their first kiss interrupted. Daichi corked the vial and returned it to the safety of his robes, overwhelmed with relief that they completed most of the ritual but also regretful about the moon’s poor timing. He bit his lip and reached out, giving Kuroo’s cloak a tug.

“Hey, you know if this works… as long as the animals we become are pretty normal, it should make it easier for us to sneak out.” His eyes crawled up to meet Kuroo’s, a smile playing on his lips as Kuroo instantly brightened up.

“Oh, that’s a good point. I wouldn’t have thought that would excite such a rule-abiding Hufflepuff, such as yourself.”

Daichi snorted and shoved him playfully. “Rule-abiding? Name one rule I haven’t broken by participating in this stupid bet.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Fair enough. Come on, let’s see if the other two succeeded as well.”

 

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, his heart racing as he saw the light from Washijo’s lantern growing brighter as he approached the corner. He thought they had escaped his notice, but the groundskeeper had a supernatural ability to locate students who were sneaking around at night. It would be very embarrassing if he was caught since he was a prefect, and if Washijo found out _what_ they were up to, the consequences would be dire.

He grabbed hold of Bokuto’s arm and together they took off across the lawn toward the bridge, where hopefully they could slip into the shadows and away from Washijo’s view. They rushed underneath and slammed their backs against the stone column.

“Scooch over,” Bokuto whispered loudly and gave him a little shove.

“Be quiet! He’ll catch us if we’re not careful.”

“I am quiet, he’ll spot me if you don’t move over.”

“Is that really how you whisper? You may as well be talking in a normal tone!” Oikawa hissed back. He knew at that point he shouldn’t have been egging the excitable Gryffindor on, but his grumpiness was taking over his common sense.

“I _am_ whispering!” Bokuto growled. Oikawa clicked his tongue and whipped out his wand. With a quick incantation Bokuto’s lips snapped shut, and his golden eyes widened when his lips refused to part. His hands flailed wildly and pointed at his mouth, but Oikawa shook his head with a proud smirk.

“Nope, I’m not going to undo it. You’re going to get us caught if I let your loud mouth free.”

He almost felt bad, it was like watching a wild animal try to move in a tiny cage. He knew how easily Bokuto could get upset, and within moments he could see his anger flip to frustration to depression. He was about to give in when suddenly Bokuto stiffened, his eyes burning as he pointed excitedly to the sky. Oikawa turned and saw the moon revealed completely and bathing them in pale light. He scrambled into his robes and pulled out his vial, quickly uncorking it and spitting the nasty leaf into the glass container. He had barely slipped the cork back in when Bokuto grabbed his arm roughly and shook it.

“What’s with-- Oh!” He whipped his wand back out and muttered the incantation to release Bokuto’s lips. “Sorry about that.”

Bokuto only answered with a huff after he stuffed his own soggy leaf into the vial and corked it.

“What’re you two doing out here?!” A gravelly voice cut through the chilly night air, and they both froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“What do we do?!” Oikawa seethed, his eyes flickering around as he searched for some excuse for them being there.

Just as Washijo’s footsteps approached under the bridge, Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s face and smashed his against it. Oikawa’s body slammed up against the stone column, trying not to scream as Bokuto’s lips ravaged his own.

“Damn you, kids!” Washijo growled, yanking Bokuto off him to Oikawa’s relief. “Can’t you keep your hormones in check? I swear if I catch one more twitter pated couple sneakin’ off at night I’ll put a spell on you that’ll give you perpetually vile breath! Have I made myself clear?”

“Y-Yes Sir!” They squeaked.

“Good, now I’ll leave your detention up to your heads of house. Now get back to your dormitories, _now!”_

The two boys ran off without another word, thankful the moon had tucked itself back in the clouds, so their flushed faces remained hidden.

“Why the hell did you kiss me?” Oikawa squeaked out once they were out of range.

“I panicked! We needed an excuse to be out there. It was better that than him finding out the truth, right?”

“I suppose.” Oikawa glanced over at Bokuto who still looked a bit flustered from the situation. “You don’t… do you like me, Boku-chan?”

Bokuto jerked his head toward him in alarm. “What? No way! Trust me, that’s not how I wanted my first kiss to go. I wanted it to be special… with someone I liked.” His whole body wilted slightly, his eyes drifting down to the path ahead.

Oikawa’s face fell, Bokuto’s sadness always affecting him drastically. “Aw, Boku-chan! Don’t be sad! I wouldn’t even count that as a kiss!”

Bokuto sniffed and looked back up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah! We just mashed our faces against each other. Definitely doesn’t count.”

Bokuto instantly brightened and his steps became bouncier as they neared one of the entrances to the castle. They nearly had a heart attack when Kuroo and Daichi flew around the corner and stopped just before running into them.

“Ah, you guys made it! Did you complete the potion?” Kuroo asked eagerly.

“Yeah, just barely, but we got caught by Washijo.”

“What? Does he know what you were up to?”

“No… he just thought we were making out.”

Kuroo cocked his head, his eyes flickering between the two.

“Why would he think that?”

Bokuto pursed his lips and looked away, and Kuroo and Daichi’s jaws dropped open in unison.

“You guys kissed?!” Daichi cried, and the other three shushed him quickly.

“Not really, our lips touched, that’s all.”

“You guys kissed… _you_ guys kissed. I am so pissed off right now, I’m going to bed,” Kuroo grumbled and trudged into the castle. Oikawa glanced at Daichi, who stared after Kuroo like an abandoned puppy.

“So… I take it you two _didn’t_ kiss?”

Daichi’s head dropped even lower. “No… not yet.”

“Man, we’re way ahead of them, and we don’t even like each other.”

“Not the best thing to say right now, Boku-chan.”

“Sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update!!! I was distracted by so many things it was ridiculous, but I finally finished up multiple series and could concentrate on this one again. It's officially ending at 4 chapters, but I'd like to eventually do more short stories that are Harry Potter themed, focusing on different pairings and stories :)


	4. Chapter 4

Daichi blinked several times and forced his eyes to focus on the page open in his lap. All the spells were beginning to blend together, and he knew the consequences of accidentally mixing them together. Once in Charms Asahi got so nervous he combined two spells and caused a candle to explode rather than simply light it. It took him forever to remove the wax from his hair and nearly had to cut it all off.

It had been an entire month since their Animagus potion was completed, and still no lightning storm had occurred, which was necessary for them to drink it. Daichi was always a patient person, much more than the other three, but the wait was even grating on his nerves. He was tired of saying the incantation morning and night on top of his mountain of studies weighing him down. All the fifth years were slaving away as they prepared for their upcoming O.W.L.’s, which meant outside of studying with his classmates he could hardly spend any time with his other friends.

Daichi sighed as his thoughts drifted to Kuroo, imagining him mirroring his own actions as he studied in the Ravenclaw Tower. Or maybe he was in the library since Tendou could sometimes be a little too noisy. The tension building between Kuroo and himself had almost reached its climax that one night underneath the full moon. Kuroo looked incredibly handsome that night, the pale moonlight highlighting his features while the shadows gave him an air of mystery. Daichi shivered remembering the warm puff of Kuroo’s breath skimming across his own lips as he leaned in. He had worn the memory to tatters as he continuously replayed it, wondering if it would have been better for him to ignore the moon’s emergence and had kissed Kuroo instead.

A set of strong, nimble fingers flicked him against his temple, and he flinched from the pain as Shimizu’s firm voice gripped his ear.  

“I don’t know where your mind is, Sawamura, but it really needs to be here.”

He sighed as he rubbed his head. “Sorry, I was just having trouble focusing.”

“Maybe you need something to eat?” Asahi suggested as he leaned forward eagerly. He was stretched out on the rug in front of them, leaning back against a green pouf with his own books scattered around him.

“Asahi, if you keep snacking like you have been, you’re going to put on weight,” Shimizu chided, and Asahi’s face flushed.

“But, if I work out more it’ll counteract it, right?”

Her blue eyes narrowed at him and she adjusted her glasses. “You could, but do you have time for that before the O.W.L.’s? Perhaps what Sawamura needs is caffeine. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, maybe that would help.”

Shimizu snapped her book shut and stood up, adjusting her skirt from the long period of sitting on the yellow sofa. “I’ll be back. Perhaps give your eyes a rest before we get back to it.”

Daichi leaned his head back against the sofa and stared up at the light wooden planks stretched across the ceiling of the Hufflepuff common room.

“Do you… do you think I’ve gained weight?” Asahi asked quietly, and Daichi grinned.

“No, I don’t think you have. She was just letting you know what could happen if you keep overeating.”

“Yeah… she’s usually right. I wonder how much longer we should study tonight, it’s already getting late.”

Daichi yawned and stretched upward, craning his neck around to release the kinks. “Just a while longer, we have to make at least a little progress with Charms.”

“True, but everyone else will be going to bed soon, the sun’s already setting.”

Daichi stiffened and glanced up at the high, round windows and saw that there were no longer streams of golden light pouring through, the sky beyond darkening into shades of pinks and purples. His head whirled around to survey the common room, but Asahi was right that many of the exhausted Hufflepuffs, no matter their year, had already trudged up to bed, leaving the pair to themselves.

“Asahi, earmuffs!”

Asahi immediately obeyed, placing his hands over his ears as he stared back at Daichi nervously. Daichi whisked out his wand and placed the tip over his heart.

“ _Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus_.” He gave the gesture to Asahi that he could remove his hands from his ears.

“What was that about?”

“It’s no big deal.”

Asahi was easy to get along with, despite the rush of nerves he experienced from time to time. Daichi was not expecting his friend’s face to harden at his response.

“Listen, I let this go on for a while, but aren’t you being too secretive? What could you possibly be up to if you can’t tell your best friends? I didn’t mind so much at first, but I think Suga took it far worse. We thought you trusted us.”

Daichi’s stomach dropped to the dungeons below his feet. He had never considered that their roguish bet would have hurt his friends.

“I’m sorry… I honestly didn’t think it would bother you. I did tell you I have a bet going on with the other three. We could get in a lot of trouble for it, and I just figured the less you both knew the better.”

“Or you figured we’d talk you out of it.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and Asahi’s face softened. “Yeah, probably that too.”

“So, is it dangerous?”

Daichi winced. “A little?”

“When is it going to be over?”

“I’m not sure, hopefully soon. And it’ll be the last bet I do with those three.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

 

Oikawa shivered as Suga’s fingers massaged his skin, the glow from the fireplace casting a warm light across his handsome face. He was lounging on Suga’s bed in their empty dormitory while the other fifth years were still hanging out in the common room. He gulped as Suga’s eyes drifted up to his own, a smirk playing on his lips.

“How does that feel, Tooru?”

Oikawa pursed his lips, holding back on the words he nearly spit out and instead constructed a more appropriate response.

“Good.”

Suga snorted, such an undignified sound and yet the way his nose crinkled made it seem cute. “Just good? Does that mean it doesn’t hurt anymore?”

Oikawa felt his face grow hot, and he forced his eyes down to his hand where Suga had just finished rubbing the ointment onto the burn he received earlier that evening. “Yeah, it feels much better. Thank you.”

Suga beamed up at him, and with a flicker of mischief he leaned forward to hover over him. Oikawa could only imagine what his face looked like as Suga moved into his space, but before he could comprehend the proximity of his handsome friend, Suga leaned even further to open his end table drawer and slip his homemade ointment back inside.

Oikawa was well known throughout Hogwarts as being charming and handsome. Many considered him dangerous with his ability to manipulate others, though he didn’t consider it manipulation. He only liked to influence his fellow Slytherins to excel, tapping into their personalities and strengths to draw out their hidden abilities. Oikawa personally believed Sugawara Koushi to be much more dangerous. His radiant smile and good-natured charm could instantly put anyone at ease, especially Oikawa who often struggled with letting go of his worries. While Oikawa tried to bolster his friends up, Suga had the natural ability to ease their defenses down until they were putty in his hands. Oikawa was a Prince Charming, and Suga was a siren.

“What are you thinking about, Tooru?” Suga asked, his brown eyes brimming with innocence, but his voice dripping with hot fudge.

“I think you’re dangerous.”

Suga blinked, obviously not expecting that to be his answer. “I’m dangerous?”

A switch turned on in Oikawa, desperate to take advantage of Suga’s confusion and beat him at his own game. He slipped on his most tantalizing smile and edged up into Suga’s space.

“Oh, yes. Everyone thinks you’re so innocent, but I know better.”

Suga didn’t seem to mind the turn of the tables and smiled back without moving an inch.

“What do you mean? I am innocent!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and reached up to slip some of Suga’s hair off his forehead, letting his fingertip graze across his skin. He relished the way the brown eyes staring at him widened slightly, his smile slipping just a touch. It was always that way between them from the moment they met; a game of tug of war to see who can use their words and actions to pull the other one in. He wasn’t keeping track, but he was pretty sure they were dead even.

“So, I would come back later, but I have a feeling I’d be walking into something even more embarrassing.” The cool voice from the doorway cut through the mood like an axe, and they jerked away from each other with their faces flushed bright red.

“Tell me how you possibly snagged cute little Mika-chan when you’re such a mood-killer, Daishou-kun,” Oikawa sneered at their classmate as they both straightened up.

“Easy, because I only kill other people’s moods. Between us I keep things smooth and romantic.”

Oikawa and Suga shared a look and smirked.

“If things were so romantic between you two,” Suga cooed as he leaned forward, “Then why are you back so soon from your date?”

Daishou huffed and trudged over to his bed, working off his clothes without his usual grace.

“She needed to run to the greenhouse. Apparently, she left her project out in the courtyard and had to pull it in before a storm rolls in.”

“Ah, he got passed over for a plant! This just keeps getting better!” Oikawa teased and both him and Suga lost themselves in a fit of giggles.

“Shut up, it’s a big grade. She promised me she’ll give me more time tomorrow.”

“Will she be bringing the plant?” Suga asked, his voice trembling on the edge of more laughs.

A growl curled through Daishou’s throat as he turned to them, tugging his sleep shirt over his torso.

“You know, you two can tease me all you like, but at least I had the balls to confess to the person I liked.”

Oikawa blinked in confusion as Daishou smirked at them. He had to admit the way he’d been feeling toward Suga had changed in the past year, teetering on the edge of friendship and _more_ , but it had been so gradual he didn’t think he was giving anything away. After all, his personality was naturally flirtatious so why would it be strange for him to flirt with his friend.

He noticed Suga hadn’t replied and glanced over to find his pale cheeks flushed, his lips pressed tight as he glared back at Daishou. It had happened on occasion that Oikawa grew so focused on one thing that he missed other things happening around him, but he wasn’t an idiot. His heart began to pick up its pace as he realized Daishou wasn’t talking about him, but Suga. Suga had a crush on _him_ , and just the thought made him want to pin him down on his bed and pepper his face with kisses.

But Suga had turned his face away, his arms crossed as he tried to avoid eye contact with him. Oikawa didn’t know why he was so embarrassed, it’s not as if he’d be the first to have a crush on him, and they were already good friends. Even if he didn’t like Suga back, he’d never hurt his feelings over it.

“Daishou, why don’t you go down to the common room and make sure everyone’s winding down for bed?”

“Aren’t you the prefect, _Oikawa-sama_?”

Oikawa sent him a sharp look, and Daishou held up his hands in defeat and sauntered out of the room. Oikawa looked back at his friend who hadn’t moved and reached out to rub his hand over Suga’s slender back.

“Kou-chan? Are you okay? Don’t worry about Daishou, he’s just an ass.”

“Yeah… he is,” Suga responded in a quiet voice, still refusing to turn around. Oikawa smiled and slid closer, setting his chin on Suga’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Still, he’s a perceptive ass. Are you afraid to look at me? We’ve been friends for a long time, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“I know that, I just don’t want you to hate me.”

Oikawa snorted and nuzzled into Suga’s hair, squeezing his arms a little tighter as he saw just the edge of a smile curling up Suga’s cheek.

“I could never hate you, Kou-chan! I mean, I would if you killed my mother or something, but I know you’d never do that. Just tell me the truth… do you like me?”

The edge of the smile slipped down, and slowly Suga turned in his arms, so Oikawa could see his face. Suga gulped and lifted his eyes to meet Oikawa’s and nodded.

“Yes, I do. But if you don’t like me like that I’m prepared just to be your friend. I like how we are together and I didn’t want you to avoid me.”

Oikawa beamed at Suga and shook his head. “Even if I didn’t like you back, I wouldn’t avoid you, Kou-chan. I promise.”

Suga’s eyes widened and his pink lips parted with a slight gasp. “Even if you didn’t like me back? Does that mean… you do?”

Heat flooded Oikawa’s cheeks as he realized he had never confessed to anyone before. He had dated a couple girls, but they always confessed to him and he simply agreed to date them until it just didn’t work out anymore. He never thought he would feel so shy about something so obvious, even knowing Suga feels the same but he couldn’t help it. He pursed his lips and nodded, observing the way Suga’s face brightened like the sun and felt like he was going to faint from the beauty of it.

“Yeah, I only just realized it recently but it’s been coming on gradually, so it took me a while to figure it out. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Suga released a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his soft, grey hair. “We’re only fifteen, Tooru. It’s not like you made me wait til we graduated! I think it’s only been in the past year my feelings for you have deepened.”

“Oh? Just for the past year, Kou-chan?” Oikawa purred, leaning in to nuzzle against Suga’s ear as his fingers began to tickle his ribs. His heartbeat spiked again as he heard Suga’s musical laughter fill their dormitory and his fingers itched to do more.

A crackle of thunder rumbled through the castle, and Oikawa’s body instantly stiffened.

“Is it raining?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear what Daishou said? Mika-chan had to bring her plant in because a storm was rolling in.”

Oikawa scrambled off Suga’s bed and opened the trunk at the end of his own bed. Tucked in the corner and wrapped safely with a scarf was his potion, waiting patiently for its moment to shine.

“Tooru? What are you doing?” Suga asked.

Oikawa quickly slipped the potion inside his robes and winced at the look of hurt on Suga’s face.

“Listen, Kou-chan, I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I want to talk more about this with you, and I’ll definitely make this up to you, but this can’t wait. Maybe we can find free time this weekend to go on a date?”

Suga’s face softened at the promise of a date and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. Be careful.”

Oikawa smiled at him, a pure genuine smile that held no fake charm, and Suga couldn’t help but grin back.

“See you later!” Oikawa called as he darted out the door.

 

A loud crack of thunder roused Kuroo from his sleep with a shriek, but the world looked strange and opaque as he jerked his head around.

“What happened?! Where am I?”

There was a malicious cackle from somewhere nearby, and suddenly the Ravenclaw common room was revealed after Tendou ripped his parchment from his forehead.

“Oh, that’s cute, Kuroo-kun! But I think putting your notes on your face would count as cheating.”

Kuroo scrunched his face and ran a finger across his face and looked at it. It was smudged with black ink, and he groaned wondering just how much decorated his most prized possession.

“It’s not so bad, Kuroo. Here let me help,” Ushijima offered in his deep voice, and Kuroo glanced to see him wet a handkerchief with his tongue and bring it toward his face.

“Nooo!” He screeched and jerked backward. The movement had so much power that his chair slid backward, and he toppled onto plush, blue rug underneath. Kuroo didn’t move for a moment, wondering what he deserved to endure such trauma only moments from being roused from a nap. From the other side of the table Tendou had erupted in more laughter, his loud chortles drawing attention from most of the other students still lingering before bed.

The room was suddenly filled with a bright light and was gone the next moment, a startling crack shaking the tower the moment after that. Kuroo gasped and flung himself to his feet and raced to the window. The wind was blowing pellets of rain against the glass pane in waves, beyond the storm picking up intensity.

“Shit!” Kuroo muttered and raced up to fifth year dormitory to locate his potion.

“Should I not have tried to clean his face?” Ushijima asked as they shared a look of confusion.

Tendou snorted in response. “I think anyone would be lucky to have the great Wakatoshi-kun take care of them like that. It seems Kuroo-kun has other things on his mind.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and nodded and the two went back to their studies as if nothing had happened.

 

No one was thinking of sleep or studies in the Gryffindor common room, and with the shouts and name chanting none could hear the thunder either. In the middle of the crowd sat Iwaizumi and Bokuto, leaning forward on a table with their fists clasped together.

“You damn bird brain, you’re not gonna take me alive!” Iwaizumi shouted, a tendril of sweat trickling down his face.

“What’s wrong, Iwaizumi? You look like you’re tiring out!” Bokuto taunted back, his teeth clenched tightly as he tried not to show the extent of his own effort.

“Come on, Bokuto-saaaaaaan! You can take him!” Tanaka shouted, his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt as he prepared to whip it off in case his senpai won.

“No one can beat Iwaizumi-san,” Kyoutani growled as he hovered behind his idol with his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

“Take it easy, you two. This is only the millionth time we’ve been through this and they’re still in a dead heat if you tally their wins.” The pragmatic voice of Yaku pierced through his kouhai, and they both flinched back shamefully. It didn’t take long for the shouts to grow back in enthusiasm as Iwaizumi’s fist tipped slightly.

Bokuto’s eyes flashed with newfound vigor, anxious to shove the fist all the way down. “We can do this again after you’ve had a nap if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue forced his fist back up slightly, though not enough to straighten all the way. Across the room the prefects were lounging, trying not to endorse the raucous behavior, but still interested enough to linger nearby. Semi Eita kept his eyes trained on the pair, pursing his lips so his senpai wouldn’t realize how particularly invested in the tournament he was. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him, his fist balled up inside his cloak as his instincts picked up on the competitive energy in the room. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against those two when it came to arm wrestling, but at least he was able to release his craving to compete whenever they played quidditch as the team’s keeper.

Suddenly lightning flashed near the windows, filling the room with a bright light, and followed by a sharp crack. Half the people in the room screamed and half the room cheered as Iwaizumi took advantage Bokuto’s distraction and slammed his fist down.

“That’s not fair! Interference!” Bokuto yelled at Iwaizumi’s smug grin.

“Perhaps you should learn to focus better? There are many things in life that try to distract you from your true purpose, Bokuto.”

“What are you a fortune cookie? This is a contest of strength, not focus. I refuse to allow this to be your point.”

“Yaku, you’re keeping score. It’s my point, right?”

“I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t even see you get his fist down I was so distracted, so I think my opinion is moot.”

“No, if anything that should support me!” Bokuto grumbled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked around the room until they spotted Semi observing the proceedings.

“Semi! What do you say? My point or rematch?”

An eerie silence filled the common room as all eyes turned to Semi, awaiting his response. Semi knew he had to tread carefully, knowing his answer could create a civil war within their typically loyal and unified house. He stood and walked toward the group, taking the extra time for his brain to scrape up something to say. His eyes flickered between them, his heart racing in his chest while he kept his face cool and calm. A sudden stroke of genius settled on him, and he gave Iwaizumi a cheeky grin.

“You’re both easily the strongest two students in Gryffindor, arguably the entire school. I’m sure it’s quite a feat to be able to slam the other’s fist down, so I commend you, Iwaizumi. However, using an obvious distraction to your advantage… seems a little like something a Slytherin would do, don’t you think?”

A gasp rose from the crowd, and all eyes fell back on Iwaizumi, whose smug grin had faltered. He narrowed his eyes at Semi and puffed out his chest. “Fine… I’ll consent to a rematch.”

Everyone cheered, and Semi released a breath as the tension left his body. He glanced down at Bokuto who was beaming back at him, and he couldn’t resist returning the smile.

There was another crackle of thunder and the sound of rain assaulting the windows. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he bolted out of his chair without a word, running up staircase toward his dormitory.

“What’s with him?” Semi asked Iwaizumi, who gave him a shrug.

“I don’t know, probably something to do with the bet he has going on with Oikawa, Kuroo and Sawamura.”

“Bet? What bet?”

“I have no idea.”

Semi cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oikawa’s in on it, and you have no idea what’s going on?”

“Nope, and I don’t wanna know. Besides, Sawamura’s involved, how bad could it be?”

“Kuroo’s involved too, which means Sawamura’s brain is going to be clouded by both Kuroo and his competitive nature. Which means it could literally be anything.”

They turned as they heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and saw Bokuto dart through the common room and out the Fat Lady’s portrait.

“Dammit,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Now I’m nervous.”

 

Daichi and Bokuto rushed up the stairs to the Astronomy tower to find the other two waiting impatiently for them.

“What took you guys so long? I had to come up from the dungeons!”

Daichi rolled his eyes as drew closer, naturally drifting to Kuroo’s side. “I couldn’t get away, Shimizu nearly handcuffed me to the table, thinking I was trying to get out of studying.”

“I was arm wrestling Iwaizumi!”

“And Iwa-chan won, I assume?”

“No! I mean, sorta? I was winning til the lightning distracted me then Iwaizumi pushed me down. We’re gonna have a rematch.”

“It was obviously Iwa-chan’s point.”

“You would take his side!”

“Enough! We need to do this quick, who knows how long the storm will last,” Kuroo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it on the rug earlier.

“What’s on your face?” Daichi asked, moving a bit closer.

“Huh? Oh shit, do I still have ink on it?”

Bokuto and Oikawa snickered while Daichi smiled up at him, trying not to laugh.

“Here, let me get it.” Daichi slipped out his wand and pointed it near Kuroo’s face. “ _Tergeo_.”

Immediately the ink scrawl across Kuroo’s face began to pool and slip off his skin and floated toward the tip of Daichi’s wand.

“Thanks,” Kuroo murmured with a soft smile.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Hello? Potions?”

They both flinched and removed their vials and Kuroo slipped his wand out as well. They formed a circle like they did the first night, their hands trembling with excitement. Above them a bolt of lightning spread its fingers across the sky, flooding the space with light.

Oikawa gulped and looked back at his friends, uncorking his vial.

“Ready?” They all did the same and nodded.

“ _Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus_ ,” They all said in unison and tipped their vials back against their lips.

Daichi grimaced at the taste, but he forced his body to accept the entire contents of the vial before straightening up. By the looks on his friends’ faces, the sentiment was shared. The tower rumbled with the aftereffects of thunder, though Daichi felt like it could have been his own heart the way it was thundering in his chest. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps they messed something up when he began to feel warm. His skin tingled, almost like bubbles fizzing in a sparkling drink. His stomach started to feel sick as his entire body began to soften and reform itself, the world spinning around him and barely hearing a surprised cry out of Kuroo’s lips.

He thought for a moment that he had passed out, but he had the feeling no time had passed at all. He was suddenly aware of everything around him, his new vision allowing him to see more at once yet everything in the room seemed bigger than it once was. He glanced down and yelped in surprise at his skinny stick-like legs holding up his light body, but instead of his own voice came the sharp call of a crow. It surprised him so much his head retracted slightly, his black feathers ruffling as his eyes darted around. He was near a window, so he hopped over to it and glanced at his own reflection.

His feathers smoothed back as he cocked his head, admiring the sheen against his black body. He spread out his wings and with a thrill realized this meant he could fly.

“Aw man, you get to be a bird, too?” A voice whined behind him, and he turned to see a slinking black cat stretch out on the ground beside him. With the excess of fur on its head covering one eye, he didn’t have to guess which one of his friends it was.

“You’re not a bird though?”

The cat grinned, showing off his sharp, white teeth, and raised his gleaming eyes up to the ceiling. Daichi glanced up and snorted as a fluffy owl was hooting and flapping its wings, weaving through the air and emitting a squeak as he bounced off the various telescopic instruments in the room. His heart quickened as he was determined not to let Bokuto get too far ahead of him, and with a short run and flap of his wings he soared into the air. He was a bit shaky at first, but to any bystander could see it was more elegant than the owl with the silver and black feathers sticking out of his head. It was instinctual as a crow to tip his wings just so to navigate through the air, but the incredible joy at being able to do so kept him in touch with his human side.

He heard Kuroo yowling at them from below, jealous of their ability to fly, and reluctantly Bokuto and Daichi joined him on the ground. As they landed next to him, Daichi laughed at the way Kuroo was stretched out on his back, completely exposing everything underneath.

“That’s attractive. Aren’t you going to test out your abilities?”

“I don’t know, I’m feeling really lazy. I’m pretty sure that is my ability.”

Bokuto hooted out a laugh of his own. “Dude, you’ve got like nine lives now! You could jump off anything and land on your feet! You’re like the animal equivalent of a ninja!”

Kuroo yawned and stretched his paws out past his head. “That’s nice.”

“Guys?” Daichi asked tentatively. “Where’s Oikawa?”

“Ugh, I’m over here! I’m stuck! It must be nice to just fly around like idiots, completely forgetting about your _friend_ when I can’t even move…” Oikawa continued to grumble, but the sound of it was a continuous stream of a sharp bird call that immediately went up a higher note. They scrambled over to investigate and immediately burst out laughing as they witnessed the bright blue bird with the enormous fan of feathers trailing out behind like a wedding gown train. He was wedged between a couple telescopes and couldn’t turn around as his feathers kept catching on everything.

“You’re a peacock!” Bokuto laughed, wheezing as he tried to breathe.

“I’m a _what_?!”

Daichi flew over and landed in front of him. “Try backing straight up. Kuroo, can you make sure his feathers don’t get caught on anything? You might have to lift them up.”

“Oikawa, I’ve never seen you look so lovely,” Kuroo snickered as he guided his feathers back with his paw.

“Shut up, I can’t be a peacock! How useful is that?”

“I don’t think the animal you become is chosen for its usefulness. I think it’s more based on personality… which in this case is extremely accurate.”

“Sawamura-kun, I rely on you to be the most sensible one after myself. Make fun of me again, and I’m going to lose my shit.”

They finally backed him up enough that he could wander about on his own, getting used to the extra weight hanging off the end of him.

“It is kinda cool how exotic you are!” Bokuto said, hoping to cheer the melancholic bird up.

“You know what sucks about being exotic, Boku-chan? I can’t just wander around Hogwarts without causing suspicion! The whole point was so we could sneak around.”

“Well, at least you can sneak around… a zoo?”

Oikawa stopped and laid down, his head smacking down on the floor in defeat.

Daichi wracked his brain for a positive spin on the situation. He was surprised even the fact that he was a beautiful animal couldn’t cheer Oikawa up, he figured it would be something to brag about since all their colors were practically monochromatic. A tiny memory slipped into his brain, one from a couple years ago at least of when he was chatting with Asahi and Suga about their favorite animals.

“Hey, you know I’m pretty sure Suga loves peacocks.”

Oikawa’s head jerked up, his eyes boring straight into Daichi’s brown ones. “He does?!”

“Yeah, it’s like his favorite animal, mainly because of the colors.”

Suddenly Oikawa’s long train began to rise and spread until all his feathers were fanned out above him in a brilliant display.

“Whoa… I guess that cheered him up,” Daichi muttered.

“Oikawa, are you doing a mating dance? What the hell, put that away!” Kuroo hissed, batting at the shivering fan of feathers.

“I can’t help it! It’s natural!” They all laughed and danced around each other in their new forms, the Astronomy Tower sounding like a rainforest with the uproar of bird calls and meows echoing across the expanse of windows. They were unaware of how much energy transforming took the first time it occurred, and soon they wore themselves out into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning Daichi woke up in his human form. He felt sore from laying on the cold, hard floor, but felt delightfully warm at the same time. He fluttered his eyes open and gasped at the close proximity of Kuroo, still fast asleep. His long arms were wrapped around Daichi, who was pressed up against his chest. His heart raced out of control, but at the same time he didn’t want to move from the place he had been craving to be for years. He breathed deep, inhaling the unmistakable scent of pine and wood polish for his broom. It was the same mix of scents he smelled in the Amortentia potion their potions professor created in class, the most powerful love potion in the world.

Daichi gulped and glanced up, seeing the sharp edges of Kuroo’s jawline, the wave of black hair spilling everywhere. He craned up to see the rest of his face but froze when Kuroo’s arms wrapped a bit tighter.

“Are you awake?” Kuroo mumbled without opening his eyes.

Daichi laughed softly. “Yeah. You?”

“Hmmm, barely.”

Since Kuroo was awake, Daichi felt free to move and slid his body higher so he could see Kuroo’s face without removing his tightly wound arms. Kuroo scrunched up his face and squeaked an eye open as the golden beams of morning sun poured over them from the vast windows. His face softened as his gaze met Daichi’s, his smile mirroring the others as they stared at each other in silence. Cautiously Daichi lifted a hand, letting his fingers graze across Kuroo’s forehead and swiping aside his wild, black hair spilling over his eye. As his fingers lingered on Kuroo’s cheek, he felt the urge to be bold swell up in his chest. He didn’t want another memory of almosts and what if’s, and he felt in his gut that Kuroo felt the same.

Daichi leaned up, barely catching the widening of Kuroo’s dark eyes before closing his own as his lips brushed up against Kuroo’s. It was as soft as a whisper and more sensual than anything Daichi had ever experienced. He gasped as Kuroo leaned in further, breathing in deep as Kuroo opened his hot mouth against his. Daichi reached his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pressing their bodies together and humming happily against Kuroo’s lips. After a while they pulled back to catch their breath, their cheeks flushed as they laughed nervously.

“Sawamura? I’ve been meaning to tell you forever that I like you.”

Daichi was smiling so wide his cheeks were beginning to ache. “Yeah, me too.”

“It’s kind of ridiculous, isn’t it? Things just kept getting in the way. I actually thought this whole bet would bring us closer, but half the time it kept interfering.”

“I know! But I’m relieved I could finally get it off my chest.”

The morning light gleamed across Kuroo’s face, and to Daichi it looked like it was literally shining from it as he beamed. Kuroo slipped his hand up from his waist and slipped it through his hair, cradling the back of his head.

“Does this mean I can finally call you my boyfriend? I mean by this point I’m ready to shout it from the roof or in the middle of the Great Hall, but I just wanted your permission first before I humiliate you with my love.”

Daichi laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that sounds fine.”

Kuroo leaned in, his eyes glittering with mischief and Daichi could hardly resist that look. He leaned in as well to meet Kuroo’s lips when the giant doors to the Astronomy Tower creaked open from below. They jerked back and scrambled to their feet, looking around for the other two. Bokuto was still in owl form, perched on one of the rings suspended from the ceiling, chirping in his sleep. Oikawa was curled up on the floor, his head tucked into wings and asleep as well. Daichi ran toward Oikawa and tried poking him awake while Kuroo hissed up at Bokuto to try and wake up. Daichi was more successful, and within moments Oikawa metamorphosed into his human self and running a hand through his annoyingly perfect hair.

“Dammit, Bokuto! Wake up!” Kuroo hissed.

“What’re we going to do? Someone’s coming!” Daichi whispered, and Kuroo looked around for something to throw. Unfortunately, the Astronomy Tower was kept in pristine condition with a minimalistic aesthetic and produced nothing that Kuroo could chuck at his slumbering friend. The footsteps were growing louder, and in an act of desperation Kuroo whipped out his wand and pointed it up.

“ _Accio Owl!_ ”

The great horned owl was yanked off his perch by an invisible rope, and he screeched as he landed roughly in Kuroo’s arms. He flailed and smacked his wings all over Kuroo, who was struggling to keep hold of the wild bird.

“Bokuto, shhhh, it’s us!” Daichi tried whispering, but Bokuto was too angry by that point to listen to reason and showered the three of them in several speckled feathers before scratching Kuroo’s hand with a talon and flew off toward the ceiling.

“Dammit, that idiot.”

Daichi yanked out a handkerchief and covered his bleeding hand when they heard a cough over by the staircase.

“So, I take it you four were successful with your little bet?” Takeda-sensei said as he narrowed his eyes through his spectacles.

“How did you know?” Kuroo asked.

Takeda rolled his eyes. “I knew what you four were up to when you each showed up to class with mandrake leaves shoved in your cheeks.”

Daichi licked his lips, his stomach feeling sick over what their impending punishment would be. “And you let us continue?”

“Of course, I have to admit I was curious if you could do it. You wouldn’t be the first students to try. Some succeed, and some don’t, just be thankful you all got it right. At least I think you all did,” He mused as he watched the screeching owl flit about the tower in anger and fly smack into a window to drop onto the floor unconscious.

“One of you pick up Bokuto-kun’s carcass and follow me to my office. We need to get you all registered as animagi and sort out your detentions, unless you’d rather be sent to Azkaban?”

“Nope!”

“Right behind you, Sir!”

“You were always my favorite professor, you know.”

“Enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so glad I finally finished this story, I hope you all enjoyed it! This is hardly going to be my last Harry Potter story, I've already got some one shots to add to the series, so stay tuned! Don't expect much substance to them, I kinda want this series to be light hearted and full of fluffy romances for my rare pairs. I have another project I'm about to start that I'm very excited about, but it's going to be darker than anything I've written before, so I need to balance it with some cuteness.  
> Anyways, as always I love comments! If you're from tumblr you can always send me a message or ask, I appreciate that as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that the pirate au would be my last fantasy au, but a stroke of inspiration hit me and I couldn't help myself, ha ha ha. This won't be nearly as long, only several chapters at the most. I may add more one shots and drabblings to the series though as more inspiration comes along.  
> Let me know what you think, I love your comments!


End file.
